Charr Dragneel
by AllHailNatsuDragneel
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Natsu and Happy are coming home from a job and find a village on fire. Who did this? And why? But the bigger question is how Natsu ended up with a baby. And will he be up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashio does. If I owned fairy tail Natsu would be an invincible badass.**

 **Ok so I have read hundreds of fanfic on so many websites and one day I just decided, hey, why don't I take a stab**

 **at this. So here is my first attempt at a fanfic, hopefully it doesn't suck. Also to let you know I can be some what obsessed with crack pairings. I'm not saying this will be a crack fanfic, I support some of the more common pairings too but we're just going to have to see what happens for I have not decided the pairings.**

 **Summary: What would happen if Natsu and Happy are coming home from a job and find a village on fire. Who did this? And why? But the bigger question is how Natsu ended up with a baby. And will he be up for the challenge?**

Deep in a forest located in the country of Fiore, the magic capital of the world, we find our hero and his furry sidekick. Why are our heroes in the middle of a forest? Well the answer is actually pretty simple. Natsu and his blue exceed partner Happy are on their way home to Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, after a long and tiring mission that was much longer than expected. The mission was supposed to take a few days at most but ended up taking two weeks after the client greatly underestimated the enemy they were meant to destroy. The mission was to eradicate a small dark guild terrorizing a little village in southern Fiore. Natsu was more worried about the train rides than the actual mission, oh did I forget to mention are hero has a bad case of dragon slayer induced motion sickness. Well his car free persona about the whole thing ended when he got to their base. Apparently no one decided to tell him the guild had three S-class mages, go figure. But in the end, like always, our idiotic fireball came out victorious, mostly. He had such a hard time on the train he decided to walk home. WALK. And so they ended up in a forest who knows where, trying to get home.

"Naaaaatssssuuuu"our blue fur ball complained, "our we there yet? I want my fish"

"Happy, you asked that five minutes ago, I already said I don't know." Our pink haired friend countered. He sighed and they started on their way again.

"You know this is all your fault" Happy dead panned, " if we would have took the train I would have been home to my fish already!" Nastu only sweat dropped at his antics.

They walked for about ten minutes until last Natsu suddenly stopped, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Natsu? Is something wrong" Happy asked nervously, it was rare to see his partner and best friend act so serious and when he did, there was a reason. Instead of answering his friends question, Natsu lifted his nose and took a few sniffs with his dragon slayer enhanced sense of smell. Natsu narrowed his eyes and looked to Happy.

"Hey… Do you smell smoke"

After that everything happened so fast. Before he knew it he was running to the source of the smell, Happy now with his wing magic, something all exceeds are born with, following close behind. He stopped at at a river to take a few more quick sniffs before rocketing forward again.

Happy was having a hard time. Not with keeping up, he was used to the inhumanly apples his partner possessed, but with the simple question he keeps repeating in his mind. Smoke? Happy was confused and thought what could be burning way out in the middle of a forest. A forest fire? But it was no forest fire.

After what seemed like hours of running and jumping over rivers, fallen logs, and large boulders they finally made it out of the forest into a large clearing over looking a beautiful lake a quant little town. They both would have been overjoyed by finally finding civilization after what seemed like days of wondering in that forest if not for one small fact. The town…. Was on fire.

Natsu did the only thing he could think of, run into the town and look for any survivors. Something most people would not do for fear of getting burned. But Natsu was a fire Mage, fire had no affect on him at all. But as much as he didn't want to think what caused this, the farther he went the more he wondered. There were craters all over, as if some bombed the town. Buildings were crumbling from the fire and the canal that ran threw the town was all dried up. The roads were in shambles and the once glorious statues that stood tall were now in pieces, scattered across the town. But that was not what horrified Natsu the most. No, he could care less about the state of the town. What horrified Natsu was the people. They were gone, they were dead.

Bodies lined the streets lying in their own blood. Some intact and slightly burned not enough to kill, while others were mutilated. One arm would be ten feet away from what looked like the body it was supposed to be attached to. Some corpses were missing heads and others had missing limbs, that was what horrified him. No, horrified is not a good word, there were no words to describe what he saw that, a day he would always remember and would always haunt him. It was something no one as young as him should lay eyes on. The image of the burning village covered in the innocent would be cemented into his head for the remainder of his life. He knew them and there that this village did not suffer a little fire, this village was attacked.

Natsu sunk to the ground in agony, tears streaming down his face, taking in the sight before him. No No No No. This can't be happening. I was to late….to…..late. He punched the ground making a small crater from impact and looked up into the red sky colored by the sun slowly dissepering into the earth.

"DAMN IT" he yelled,"WHY, Why, why" he repeated the word till not even the fine ears of a dragon could hear it. Happy came up behind him, in a similar state as Natsu, tears still streaming down a face that did not match the name he was given.

" You can't blame yourself for everything Natsu" Happy started, he opened his mouth to continue instill he saw the face of his crying friend and closed it. It felt like decades before any one spoke and it was happy agin this time, "let's look around, there could still be survivors".

That was something they could both agree on. Natsu slowly got to his feet, a little tipsy and first but steadied himself out. They decided to split up to greater the chance of finding someone before is was to late. But Natsu was barely even looking. He was to distraught to really pay attention to his quest of finding life. He walked at a sluggish pace and it was more of a shamble then a walk as he dragged his feet in sorrow. He wanted to leave and never come back, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

He went along for some time till his ears picked up something that at the time was music to his ears.

It was the cry of a baby.

He had never run so fast in his entire life and he never thinks he ever will. His body was overpowered by joy and hope pushing his body to beyond his limits. When he got to the source of the noise it could be considered a sad and horrible sight, but to him it was one a joy and hope. What he saw was inside a burning house was a woman, or what was left of one, with her body charred and broken wrapped around a small bundle of blankets protecting it from the ocean of drowning her. Natsu, not affected by the heat, jumped into the house and ran up to the woman, she was still alive.

When he got there he ran to her and put his hand on her arm. Her body twitched in surprise and used all its strength to identify the cause. She was even more surprised to see a young man looking down at her with evident concern in his eyes. But the most prominent feature was his pink hair. Wait. Pink hair was all she thought. But then it hit her like a load of bricks there is a person in front of me. And she smiled up at the man.

Natsu was at least to say, very, very confused. Did this lady just smile at me, WHILE SHES BURNING ALIVE. He did the most logical thing someone could have. He panicked. He grabbed the women and was about to take her outside of the burning house when he felt a soft, frail hand on his arm. He looked down at the lady and she shook her head.

"No" was all she said.

"No?" If Natsu could get any more confused he would have been right then and there.

"Ple...ase" the lady struggled out. She then shoved the bundle into Natsu's arms with all her might, which was less than if a normal person would have handed it to him.

"Pro…tect…ba...by…go" was all she said before she went limp in his arms. He wanted to save her and get her out of the building before it crumbles, but he knew it would do no good. So he took the bundle and said,

"I promise I will protect this" he motioned to the bundle. He knew she was already gone and didn't hear, but he needed to hear it. He got up and ran outside right before a huge support beam came down on all that was left of the unfortunate lady only for the rest of the to come shortly after.

He looked down at the bundle of pink blankets in his arms and slowly unwrapped it to find a sleeping baby with bright orange hair. Because of his great sense of smell, 72x better then the finest hunting down, he could tell the baby was female. Natsu then looked up at the burning house and thought I never for that lady's name. He then looked and the baby sleeping as if nothing ever happened. Or your name. He sighed and wrapped the baby back in the blanket and held it close to his chest only to be broken from his thought by a familiar voice.

"Naaaatsssuuuuu" Happy yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I've been looking everywhere for you, I thought something happened to you" he chocked out and hugged his partners arm. When Natsu didn't answer he looked up to see Natsu looking at a burning house.

"Natsu…."no answer, "is something wrong"

"Charr"

"Chart?" If happy wasn't confused before he was now. Natsu only chuckled, not a happy chuckle a solemn sad chuckle.

"No happy not chart, Charr" he looked at Happy, his face red from fresh tears, "I found someone". This surprised Happy.

"What. Where?" Happy had a flutter of hope in his chest the fell to pieces with his partners next action. No words where needed to explain what happened when Natsu's line of sight went back to the burning house. Happy's eyes widened when he realized what his best friend meant and unshed tears formed in his eyes.

"Charr" Natsu repeated the word bringing Happy out of his sorrow. Happy was about to respond when Natsu continued, "I will name her after the pain her mother went through to protect her, Charr. Charr Dragneel".

It was then Happy noticed the bundle in Natsu's arm and floated over to sit on his shoulder, his wings disappearing. He looked down to see a sleeping baby girl wrapped in a pink bundle of blankets.

"Happy. Meet Charr Dragneel" Natsu smiled down at the little girl as she stirred from her slumber. The baby slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her rescuers. Not really knowing what was going on, who would blame her she's a baby for heavens sake, she smiled and giggled up at them. Her eyes were a beautiful purple that glowed bright with determination. For the first time that day Natsu and Happy smiled.

Natsu and Happy stood atop a cliff looking down at the town. The fire had been put out not long after the Rune Knights appeared. Natsu told them what happened and gave him detections to the closest town. Charr had already fallen back asleep when the knights got there and they hesitated to ask why the "All destructive Salamander of Fairy Tail" was holding a baby of only a few months old. So the topic was left undiscussed and they went on their way.

In the end, mostly due to the fact of their new companion, took the train home to Natsu's dismay. When they got to Magnolia it was almost dark and everyone at the guild would have headed home. They decided to head home and visit bright and early in the morning. Everyone was probably worried sick by now. So Happy took Charr home and Natsu went to get some stuff for the baby with the reward money he just got, not to mention some much needed advice from the store employee. He got everything set and headed home. Even though people think he's an idiot, he's not, he's only a bit dense when it comes to socialism. Even he knows you need stuff to take care of a baby.

When he got home he noticed on rather big problem. Something he didn't mind when it was only him and Happy living there. But now with a baby and it being a girl he new he would have to fix it. But not just that, there were multiple modifications that needed to be made, but those could wait. Right now he needed to clean his messy, MESSY, MESSY house. This would be the beginning of many changes for the Dragneel household.

*Time Skip 3 hour*

Natsu was now exhausted while laying sprawled out across hi now clean sofa. His living room, kitchen, and sleeping courters sparkled around him. He never knew how filthy his house was till then. I should of cleaned my house ages ago. He got up and dusted himself off, I need a shower he thought so he got his clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Happy already fead Charr and put her to bed while he cleaned.

He was standing under the hot water, so hot it would scald anyone but a fire mage like him, when a thought hit him. I'm going to need another bathroom later on. Then he thought some more. Scratch that, I'm going to need a bigger house. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a ruff pounding on the bathroom door.

"Naaaatsssuuu, Charr won't stop crying" Happy yelled. "Save me"

Natsu chuckled to himself and finished up his routine and turned off the hot water. He dried of his hair and got dressed in a pair of identical white pants to his usual pair. He draped the towel over his shoulders and came out to a crying baby and a flustered Happy. Natsu would have laughed at his flustered friend if not for the crying baby.

"She just ate so that can't be it" Natsu shouts over the baby's cry as he walked over, "did you check her diaper?"

"Yes of course I did!"yelled a even more flustered Happy as the cries grew.

"Give her to me" and Happy was grateful to oblige. After Natsu had the crying baby, he walked over and turned of the lights. He stumbled over to his hammock at layers down, baby still in his arms.

"Natsu what are you doing" Happy asked when the cry turned into sniffles.

"I was thinking she was lonely so I'm going to let her sleep with me for now" Natsu yawned and fell asleep the baby almost instantly afterward.

"You big oaf" Happy smiled up at the two. He put a blanket over them carful not to fully cover the baby and went to his hammock for some much need rest.

It was past noon by the time Natsu woke up. He recalled what happened the day before as he looked down to see the baby sleeping soundly in his arms. He then looked up to see happy sprawled out on his miniature hammock perfect size for exceeds. He turned his head to look at the clock and sighed. So much for getting to the guild bright and early. He got out of bed and placed Charr next to Happy and covered the with a blanket. He got dressed in a getup not like the one he was wearing before. His other one was all ripped from the job and needed repair. It was a nice hot summer day in Magnolia so he wore a maroon skinned tight shirt showing his great figure with no sleeves. He had a identical pair of pants to his white ones but in a black color. He then wrapped his precious scaly scarf given to him by his foster dragon parent Igneel, around his neck. He would then top it off with his usual brown sandals.

He was in a pretty good mods today and wanted to let the duo sleep so he decided to make breakfast. Contrary to what some would believe, Natsu was actually a fantastic cook, something only Happy knew. His skill could even rival Mirajane, if not better. Natsu just liked to eat at the guild with his friends then cook himself so according to Happy this would be a rare treat. He made eggs and bacon for himself, fish for Happy obviously, and warm milk for the baby which he slowly heated in a sauce pan.

Happy woke up to a beautiful smell of freshly grilled fish to then realize he was snuggled with the baby. The baby later waked to come eye to eye with the blue exceed. Her eyes became watery as she failed to see the pink hair one she loved. But before she could make a sound two strong arms lifted her up and she was met with those two onyx eyes she was searching for.

"Are you hungry princess" he said as he walked to the table, baby on hip. Happy followed behind only to zoom ahead at the sight of fish. Natsu fed Charr and she fell asleep while Natsu ate his own food. By the time they stepped out of the house and Natsu slipped his sandals on it was already two in the afternoon.

As they walked threw the streets of Magnolia, Charr had woken up to see the ruckus of Magnolia in its prime. Throughout the entire trip to the guild they got looks of "ahs" and "oos" and a bunch of people begging to hold Charr. After what seemed like Centuries they got to the guild. You hear what sounded like a regular brawl in Fairy Tail. It feels like it's been ages, Natsu thought. He looked down at the little girl in his arms to see her starring at the building with wonder and said,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Charr"

 **Wow, that took awhile. I'm pretty happy with the ending result. The reason this chapter is long is I love long fan-fictions, the longer the better. If I continue this fanfic most of the chapters will be long. Now I'm still trying to figure out who is going to be the "mother figure" of Charr. Believe me with a father like Natsu she needs some sanity in her little life. Probably that "mother figure" will be the main pairing which is still undecided. I'm thinking of maybe making it a harem story. I WANT YOUR OPINION. There is a possibility that there will be no pairing at all and Natsu does most of the work and the whole guild helps. I'm leaning that way but what do you want.**

 **1\. Pairing Story – Who**

 **2\. Harem Story – Who**

 **3\. Just Natsu**

 **Plz give me your opinion. Peace** ✌


	2. Chapter 2 Charrs Meet and Greet

**You people have no idea how happy I am right now! In the first hour of posting my first fanfic I got a lot of followers and reviews. I had asked for characters that are going to take the "mother" role in Charrs life. I already got a lot of recommendations. Those of which include the following,**

 **Lucy**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ezra**

 **Juvia**

 **Lisanna – she will come in later**

 **I also had a request for Bisca, I apologize but I love Bisca and Alzack and it's hard for me to see them with anyone else after they had a kid in the canon.**

 **So with all these pairings and me being a people pleaser, I'm planning on making this a harem fanfic with all the girls labeled here. Please tell me if you want another one or two girls in the harem. Just to give my opinion I love Navia, but I will focus on all the girls equally. I am not able to please everyone but because of my personally I tend to me if you anymore requests.**

 **Next, I don't think I have specifically mentioned this yet, this fanfic is after the Oracion Seise Arc. This is NOT canon. I will change some things up and take things out. Also not everyone will be in the harem right away. Some could come in later than other and some might even go away. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Now enough of my rambling, let's get to the story.**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Charr"

Now one would expect Natsu to kick down the doors and yell that he has a new adoptive daughter. Then everyone would congratulate him, ask to hold the baby and live happily ever after. Well no this is not what happened at all. In all truth Natsu was sweating buckets; it was almost as bad a Juvia having one of her "Gray fits". Natsu just decided he would deal with how to tell the guild in the morning. But nothing came to him and before he knew it there they were, standing I front of the new guild hall, built after the attack of Phantom Lord destroyed their old one. He had no idea what to say, should I even say anything or walk in and see if anyone notices, ya that's it I'll do that. He was broken from the conversation he was having with himself by Happy.

"Hey Natsu? Are we going in?"

"Ya sure Happy… But don't say anything ok, I want to see if they notice"

"Aye, my mouth is closed"

So they headed into the guild and Happy headed to Charle to give her a fish like normal. Natsu thanked the Gods for the brawl that was going on or someone would have noticed him. Hey Lucy might know what I should do, and with that thought Natsu started operation Introduce Charr To Fairy Tail or what he liked to call it operation ICTFT. So he snuck over to where Lucy sat alone working on her new book. He used his Ninja skills to sneak in the shadows without being detected and more importantly, not wake the baby in his arms. After some time he finally got to his destination and snuck up behind Lucy. He stuck out his finger and was about to scare her when a certain white haired demon appeared behind him. She was about to question Natsu's antics when he clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the basement undetected. When they finally got there Natsu finally said

"Hey Mira, I need your help" already beyond confused she agreed to Natsu's demands.

"Sure Natsu, what do you need"that's when Natsu showed her the bundle in his arms and Mira gave her famous fan girl squeal.

"Kyaaaa…." She was interrupted by Natsu's hand clamping over her mouth again.

"Shhh" Natsu shushed her again, "you'll wake her". Mira then noticed the baby was sleepingJe continued,"this is Charr. Charr Dragneel, my adopted daughter."

"Tell me everything" and Natsu continued to tell her about his mission gone wrong, the burning village and meeting Charrs mother, everything. After it was all said and done they say in silence on some rum barrels stored down there. Neither dared speak for completely different reasons. Natsu was terrified Mira wouldn't approve of his decision to raise a kid, who would blame him this is Natsu we're talking about. Mirajane sat in silence due to pure shock. To think something like this happened and everyone else was going on their way like normal.

"Who all knows"Mira finally broke the skyward silence.

"Well Happy knows, but I told him not to tell anyone, I was about to tell Lucy till you saw me" Mira waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she asked,

"How about I go get Lucy, she might have an idea or two," Mira said, but then her eyes gleamed with a predatory look,"but first… Kyaaa let me hold that baby"

After Mira had her time holding Charr and fan girl squealing at everything she did, she went up stairs to get Lucy. When they got there Lucy had a much different reaction then Mira.

"Natsu you idiot! You've done a lot of stupid stuff before but this is over the line," Lucy yelled, "How could you steal a baby!"

Natsu winced, his dragon slayer hearing made her rambling very painful. She was loud enough to wake Charr and now the yelling on top of baby cries was killing Natsu. He couldn't take it any more.

"QUIET"

"Sorry Natsu"

"Ya we're sorry"

"It's fine, but seriously" Natsu said pointing to his ears, "dragon ears over here, but that's not important right now" he said trying to calm the crying baby.

"Ok there better be an explanation for all this", Lucy complained.

"Believe me there is", Natsu rolled his eyes. Now that the baby went back to sleep he explained what happened. "First off I did not "steal" the baby"

Natsu then explained what happened, again, and he knew that it probably wouldn't be the last time he did. By the time he was done Lucy was crying anime tears.

"Anyway, I plan on introducing Charr today,"Natsu continued, "but I don't really know how I should"

"Well I think you should be blunt about it, no beating around the bush," Lucy stated "but first let me hold her"

Natsu handed Charr to Lucy, she then held her at arms length to get a better look at her. Natsu walked over to the barrels and sat down. He exhaled loudly, he was exhausted. All this was new to him, he didn't know what to do.

"Aaaa she's so cute"Lucy said, Charr starred at her and just blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Charr screamed, if it wasn't for the brawl everyone in Magnolia would have heard it.

"Take the baby! Take the baby!" A flustered Lucy yelled shoving Charr into Natsu's arms. Charr stopped crying instantly and grabbed onto Natsu shirt and snuggled into his chest all the while glaring at Lucy. Lucy glared back and Natsu could have sworn he saw lightning blots connect their eyes.

"I WILL MAKE YOU LIKE ME," Lucy declared as she dramatically pointed her finger at Charr. That was the start of a new rivalry.

"Ok let's go up to the guild and get this over with" Natsu sweat dropped at the to. All of them headed up to see the guild still brawling. The guild master Makarov sat on the counter obviously drunk. Next to him on the bar stools were Macao and awakens drinking. At one table sat Levy reading a book while Gajeel looked over her shoulders. Lucy had joined them sitting opposite of Levy waiting to see how it all went down. Bisca and Alzack were at another table discussing their next job. Juvia was behind a pillar stalking her beloved Gray-sama while he fought the others. Erza sat at a table enjoying her strawberry cheesecake across from Wendy and Charle. Happy was seen still trying to give Charle a fish, although failing every attempt. Cana sat on top of an unoccupied table, save for the barrels stacked up high, drowning in so much alcohol you wonder if she still has a liver. Natsu and Mira looked at all the commotion and could only sweat drop.

"Mira will you do the honors" Natsu asked

"Of course" As a dark aura surrounded Mira she transformed into her Saran soul and yelled, "QQUUUUIIIEEEETT"

Everyone not wanting to invoke the wrath of Fairy Tail resident demon quoted down to see what was going on.

"Ok Natsu take it away", she only got a nervous laugh in response.

"Well here goes nothing" he got up on top of a vacant table so everyone could see him. Some now noticing their fiery friend was holding a baby. Natsu then held Charr away from his body (imagine the Lion King) and yelled,

"Ok everyone I have an announcement" he started, "This is Charr. Charr Dragneel. My newly adopted daughter."

. (Cricket noises)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WWWWWHHHAAAAAATTTTTT", everyone yelled.

While everyone was still trying to get over the shore of Natsu adopting a kid, trying to come up with a reason why, a dark aura appeared behind Natsu. He slowly turned his head to come face to face with an angry Erza and an angry Erza is not something you want to be the center of attention of. Natsu gulped and was about to explain when she beat him to the punch.

"Natsu. You better have a logical explanation for this. And saying that that the word Natsu and logical don't go together, your in big trouble," Erza scolded, "if it wasn't for the baby your holding you would have been knocked to the other side of the guild by already."

Natsu was shaking out of his shoes (well sandals) and mentally noted to thank Charr for relieving him of a nasty beating by an angry Titania.

"D d d don't worry Erza,"Natsu stuttered, "I I I'll explain e e everything when everyone's ready."

Erza then noticed the guilds state. Some were even unconscious due to shock and if they weren't they could be seen with a dazed look in their eyes. Most of the men of the guild stood their wide eyed and dumbfounded while females "woo"ed over the guilds newest addition. Macarov sat with eyes bigger then his head jaw on the floor with alcohol pouring out of his mouth, Macao and Wakaba were in no better shape. Levy dropped the book she was reading and Gajeel just did his usual "Gi-hi" snicker. Wendy being the little girl she was and a new member didn't see the problem but decided to keep quiet. Charle just did her usual "ch" and took a step to avoid a persistent Happy. Cana spat out her beer drenching an unfortunate Max and Warren. Juvia was sent into her dream world of making babies with Gray. Hearts filled her eyes as she satires at her beloved, as Gray felt a shiver run down his spine. Although her heart only belongs to her he Gray-sama, her mind couldn't help wander to Natsu. Bisca and Alzack had a noticeable blush run across their face at the thought of kids. After an awkward silence Macarov finally spoke up, now recovers from his shock.

"Your going to explain this, correct?"

"Yep" Natsu said jumping off the table and going to the stage and sat quickly to avoid the prying eyes of a certain red-head, "ok. We're do I begin, this is Charr Dragneel" he pointed to the baby in his arms.

"Ga" was the only sound Charr made.

"CUUUUUUUTE"everyone squealed.

Natsu then explained what happened for the third time that day, praying it would be his last. When he finally finished he was out of breath, sitting there waiting to get a response. The silence was killing him. Macarov sighed thinking to himself. He wasn't that worried about about Natsu because he knew he had a natural ability with kids. No he was worried about the village. It was not a normal thing for a simple innocent village to be attacked and alliterated like that. This was no simple bandit raid seen before, it was much worse. Was that village really as innocent as it sounded? He was taken from his thoughts by he sound of Mirajanes voice.

"I think he's going to be a good father"

"Yes, I have no doubt about it," he responded, "it was very mature of him do take in a helpless baby and raise it on his own. I'm proud of him."

"Yep, and if he matures taking care of the baby, he could mature in other ways too," Mirajane continued with her famous smile, "And if that happens he could become less destructive meaning less damages to pay for"

That was all it took for Macarov to support the idea and if you were there that day you could have seen dollar signs light up in th masters eyes.

Over on the other side of the guild, Natsu was being bombarded with questions about Charr. Everyone was fighting over who got to hold her first but Erza came out victorious. After Natsu gave Charr to Etza he was pulled away from the squealing mob of mages by some of the resident guys.

"Oy, Flamebrain. Are you really up for the job of raising a kid."Gray inquired.

"I am perfectly capable of raising a kid, ice prick," Natsu countered annoyed by his frozen rival, "And I don't need your approval to do so."

"Raising a baby is a MAN," Elfman yelled, thrusting his fist into the air and continued to go off about being a man till Gajeel finally silenced him with a fist to the face sending him crashing into some tables.

"Quiet you oaf", the black haired dragon slayer yelled at the large white haired man.

"mm m man…." Was his only response before he went unconscious. The guys were about to finish talking when a shrill cry covered the room. The dragon slayers present winced and plugged their ears.

"Somebody stop her"

"Oh god, what is that smell?"

"Get her away from me"

Shouts and demands echoed across the room, barely heard over the screaming baby. Natsu sighed and went over to the bag he prepared for Charr that included her food, toys, and other baby products. It also included what he needed at the moment. Diapers. He walked over to Charr and took her to the table and slowly unwrapped the diaper, that's when it hit him. An oder that hit worse then any punch in the gut Erza could have given him. He would of fainted then and their if not for the mission he was given. By the time he was done Charr was back to her giggling old self, happy to be clean.

After hours of being at the guild, everyone got their turn to hold Charr and they partied like never before in celebration for gaining a new member. Everyone had fallen asleep and now lay scattered across the guild. Charr was now asleep in her fathers arms after just eating. Erza had insisted on feeding Charr, but that only caused a riot and Natsu doing it. He was tired after a long day and knew there were more to come. All he wanted to do was get home and rest. He would worry about everything else in the morning. He gathered his things and carefully stepped over the sleeping bodies to Happy who was sleeping on a table. He walked over and shook him awake.

"Come on Happy, it's time to go home"

"Aye" Happy responded sleepily.

Natsu and Happy headed home with the newest addition to their household. Natsu let his mind wander and couldn't help but say,

"Today went well, don't you think Happy"

"Aye"

 **Wow, another chapter done. I for one am happy about the result. Charrs introduction to the guild needed a full chapter.**

 **Ok so I need to get one thing straight. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FANFIC. Yes, I do want some characters to play the role of Charrs mother, but I'm not going to make this about Natsu and his relationship with a girl, there are to many of those and if that's what you want to read, I assure you, you won't find it here. This is about Charr and Natsu. Happy will probably have a bigger role then any female guild mate. If you were hoping for fluff and romance, I apologize. I do not write romance and if I do write it one day it will not be in this fanfic.**

 **Now that it's settled I still want opinions on who the "mother" will be. Also give me your opinion on more than just Charrs mother. If you want to see someone in a relationship with Charr like an uncle or big sibling kind of thing, please do not hesitate to tell me. If you have any story ideas about something that could happen I would love to here those to.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the reviewing, can't wait for more, Peace ✌**


	3. Chapter 3 House

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **So here's the third chapter. In this chapter I want to develop the characters more. I have come to the decision that there will not be a major pairing. As I have stated before, this is not a romance story. If there is any pairing or something close to it, it will be one-sided. I want Charr to be the main focus. Okay now on with the story.**

It had been one week since Charr was introduced to Fairy Tail. She had adjusted far better then they expected and acted like she was born to be a part of Fairy Tail. She had so much of the same personality of Natsu some questioned if it was actually his daughter. She had already began to grow close to a few members. Of course she still favored Natsu and Happy. Some wondered for her safety due to her strange attraction to a certain black haired iron dragon. Despite what he would want you to believe, Gajeel had a soft spot for the fiery little girl that had grown on him over the course of a week. But with all the smiles and giggles their was still a few things that need changing.

At the moment most of the main members were at the guild. These of which include the Master Macarov. Master was also one of the few members that found a special place in Charrs heart. She was not old enough to talk or walk being only at most 3 months old, but could still express emotion like any other. One of her favorite things was pulling on his mustache. This was what she was currently doing in the arms of Master as he sat on top of the bar in his usual place. Natsu sat on a stool long asleep with his cheek resting on the bar so he was facing the two, his mouth slightly open. This was new to him after all, a week ago he was a normal 18 year old boy playing with friends and destroying everything he could. Now he was a single parent of a newly adopted daughter. He did have the guild to help, but him and Happy to on the brunt of it. He was grateful for Happy, without him he probably wouldn't be able to take on this responsibility. But even if he loved Charr with all his heart, those precious moments were he could hand he off to someone else for hour or two were cherished and that is precisely what he was doing now.

On a table of far away sat Wendy and Carla. Happy was also there but instead of pestering Carla about fish, he was sprawled across the table snoring loudly. Wendy had a look a worry plastered to her face as she looked at Happy. She also sent concerned looks every once and awhile at Natsu. Carla could also be seen with a worried expression as she kept sneaking glances at Happy. She was trying to act like she didn't care but it was pretty obvious. Gray was also there and what surprised people was him and Natsu weren't fighting. After all Natsu was tired and Gray had bigger problems on his hands. First off he was clad in only a pair of boxers as he searched for his missing items trying to avoid a clingy Juvia. Lucy was there to, she sat with Levy and team shadow gear as they discussed their next mission. The thunder legion was standing on the second floor looking over the guild, boredom evident on their faces. Elfman still shouting about being a man as Mirajane scrubbed the counters. It was just a normal day, minus the fact a retain red head was missing. As if answering the thought of the more curious guild members the guild doors slammed open with a. It bang, startling everyone and effectively waking up the two sleepy heads.

"NATSU!" Our beloved Titania bellowed, "we have some things to discuss." She looked over at the still groggy Natsu and glanced at a confused Happy and sighed. She walked over to the request bored and picked off an easy one with good pay. She wondered over to Natsu and handed him the paper which he exchanged with a confused look.

"Take this job, it's easy and true pay is good, you and Happy can go alone. You two look like you need a break." He looked at her and said,

"What about Charr, who's going to wa-,"

"The guild will watch her and everyone will play their part, I'll make sure of it. This will also give me a chance to bond with my neice." The self proclaimed aunt inturupted. Natsu only looked at her with skepticism.

"I hope your not going to argue, Natsu," Erza said. Natsu gulped in fear and jumped up from his seat. He ran to the table with Happy and grabbed him. He then dashed back to Macarov gave Charr a quick kiss on the forehead and headed to the door. He then turned around before leaving and said,

"Thanks everyone, be carfeful, don't forget to feed Charr at 6am 12pm and 6pm, then you need to burp her, when you feed her at 12 then make her take a nap, even if she doesn't want to she'll be cracky and then-"

"NATSU"everyone yelled.

"Hehe sorry, see you in a bit."

Natsu then left with Happy trailing behind him. The door shut and everyone just sat there in silence. There were a few quiet comments about him being a protective father and mourning over how hard Charr teenage years are going to be. After a while it got awkward and everyone was just going over what occurred. It was finely Master who broke the silence.

"Erza, what's the meaning of this."

"You are all probably wondering why I just sent Natsu away," Erza said. She then walked over to the stage Mirajane used for her performances.

"Now before I begin, I will not have any interruptions, if you have question wait till the end of you will be severely punished."she ended her sentence with a dark aura promising pain to whoever disobeyed.

"Okay to start off, I have noticed that Natsu has put in a lot of effort into raising and making Charr happy. He has matured a lot since find Charr. But there are s some problems that need addressed. One of which is the living conditions they have. If any of you have seen Natsu's hours you will know what I mean. He made the decision to clean the house, thank god, the the day Charr came to live with them. But their current house is very small and not in the right condition to house a baby. I'd doesn't even have a room, only a hammock on the side of the living room, if you could call it that," Erza continued.

"So I decided that Natsu and Happy will go on a job to get some money and rest while we surprise him with a new house Suitable for Charr. I also want everyone here to pitch in so we can get this home done before he gets back. Any questions?"

"Ya, um how much time do we have?"a random member asked.

"Good question, the request said it would take two weeks, but knowing Natsu he will to it in half that."

"WE HAVE TO FINISH A HOUSE IN A WEEK!" someone yelled.

"Erza are you crazy!"

"Hey don't say that, you'll get yourself killed."

"This is madness"

"We'll never finish it on time"

Soon shouts and screams were all that could be heard. The pandemonium spread so that no one was paying attention anymore. The soon simple conversation turned into an all out brawl. It was fist to face, and face to floor. Bodies were flying across the guild from one side to another as if it were outer space. Unconscious bodies lay scattered across the floor. Noises that sounded like "bring it on", "come at me you bastard", and "MAN" could be heard all across Magnolia.

On the outskirts of town Natsu and Happy were about to leave town when they heard the noise. Natsu turned around and smiled,

"Good old Fairy tail, ay Happy"

"Aye"

Back at the guild Erza could be seen with a tick mark on her head as a noticeable frightening aura appeared around her. I mean who could blame her, she was Erza after all, and no one ignored Erza or something bad would happen. Those few unlucky brawlers were about to find out what.

"QUIET" she yelled.

It was now the time they realized that they had just ignored and interrupted the great and terrifying Titania. After a "few" beatings that resulted in half the guild knocked out with noticeable bumps on their heads, some squeals from Charr indicating she loved watching everyone at Erza's mercy, she was defiantly Natsu's daughter, everyone had finally quieted down and had full attention on Erza. After that beat down who wouldn't.

"Now I will be assigning tasks, first, is there anymore questions?" After all she got was silence she continued.

"Ok Freed, Levy, and me will work on blue prints. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, I want you to go to their house and pack everything up. After that Wakaba and Macao will help you carry them, we can put them in the back room of the guild for now. When their done Gray, Elfman and Bickslow will help take down the old house and level the ground for new construction. Mirajane, Juvia and Evergreen are in charge of décor. Master, Jet and Droy, I want you to get all the building materials. Everyone together will help in the initial construction, any questions?"

"Ya I got one, what about me?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh yes I almost forgot," Erza chuckled nervously at her mistake, "you have the most important job out of all of us…"

"And."Gajeel pried.

"You get to babysit Charr."

.

.

.

.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT"the guild shouted in unison. They were all thinking the same thing. Gajeel in charge of Charr, that's madness.

"Believe me I have my reasons," Erza confirmed.

"Please, Humor us," it was now Gray who spoke up.

"Well first of all," she started, "As much as I hate to admit it, Charr likes Gajeel more then most of us. I would have the Master do it but I need him to buy the supplies and materials. Second and the main reason is I have absolutely nothing for Gajeel to do and this is all that was left,"

When Erza finished everyone's jaws hit the floor out of shock. It always amazed people how Erza made her decisions. But only innocent person would question her ways unless they don't fear one of her beating, which was no one.

"Ahhhh, but I wanted to watch Charr this week," it was now Lucy who spoke up for the first time.

"Face it Lucy, Charr just doesn't like you." Erza said mater a factly.

"What! That's not true!" Lucy insisted, "right guys." She looked behind her for confirmation. All she saw were people shaking their heads faster then humanly possible. She then looked at Charr with fake anime tears running down her face.

"You like me don't you Charr," Lucy cooed. All she got was Charr stinking her toung out at going back to playing with the masters mustache. Lucy fell to the ground in mock depression the whole guild going dark except a spotlight shinning on Lucy. Anime tears streamed down her face, almost as bad as Juvia.

"I feel so unloved!" She cried looking up from being on her hands and knees.

"You are" the guild said at once, they started laughing as Lucy's expression turned into a pout with her bottom lip stick out for more affect.

"You guys are so mean," Lucy stomped off and went back to her table. The more sane members just sweat dropped at her childish actions.

After everything was solved they got right to work. Freed Erza and Levy say in the middle of an empty guild working on the blue prints sprawled out across the table. Gajeel sat with them bouncing Charr on his knee as she sucked on her binky. Everyone else had already left to complete their assigned tasks.

"Their what do you think," Levy finished with a long exhale, she looked tired.

"They look great Shrimp," Gajeel snickered, "but don't you think it's a bit overboard for flame brain."

"This is Fairy Tail! Nothing is to overboard." Erza declared with her fist raised in the air. The others just sweat dropped.

"This took all day, but it was worth it these prints are first class. Nothing is to good for Fairy Tail" Freed smiled as looked down at his and the others work. They waited till everyone came back with their tasks complete. Everyone looked exhausted from all the work. Gray had lost his shirt from somewhere between point A and point B much to Juvia's pleasure. Chatter flew threw the room, even if they were tired they were still noisy, this was Fairy Tail after all.

"Ok everyone, listen up." Erza yelled, "you did great today, thanks for you hard work. But it's not over, we still have lots of work tomorrow and so forth. Please go and get a long rest. I want everyone at the work sight bright and early, got it."

She got a chorus of "ya"s,, "got it", and "ok"s as everyone shambled out to their resident homes. They had worked a lot today either physically or mentally. Every last one of them deserved some sleep, even Charr as she went off with Gajeel.

The next few days went smoothly, well as smoothly as a bunch of drunken idiot mages building a house can be. Minus a few concussions, broken bones, fractures, one hospitalization, and some bruises later, all curtasy of Erza, they stood in front of their finished masterpiece. It was a sight truly to behold.

The house was two stories tail with a cream brick walls (however they managed that) and a red roof. The Windows had a blue tint with red edging. They door was bright blue also with red edging. I front of the house was a stone path leading to the path that passed by his house. The path was also lined with a variety of different flowers of all colors for a "home-like" feeling. The old fencing had been taken down and new red ones replaced it. They old sign that said "Natsu and Happy" now had a different one that read "Dragneels". Inside the house was just as great. When you walk in you come into a little hall were you take your shoes off. If you walk straight and pass the hallway and living room on the empty wall across from the kitchen, all Natsu's request were hung up on a billboard. The walls were cream in color and the a wooden floor of a chocolate brown color. The living room had a dark brown coffee table in the middle with a dark green couch that sat right under a window positioned so if you were sitting you would be looking over the rest of the house. On either side of the coffee tables shorter edges were two identical red chairs. A lacrimal cam was on positioned so it would appear above the table when wanted. Everything sat on a cream rug.

The wooden floor continued into the kitchen that had no viable wall separating it from the living room. There was a dark brown round wooden table with four chairs on all sides. Farther down was an island with a grey granite top and cream cabinets. The other counters had matching granite and cabinets. The stove/oven was black matching the black fridge. To the right of the island was the black sink with a window above it.

To the left of the entrance was a hallway. Entering you will see the wooden floor turn into brown carpet and the walls become a dark red. Unfollows picture frames line the walls. There are two doors. The first is on the left and it leads to a guest bathroom with only a shower. A few feet farther down the hall is another door on the right. It leads into an empty room with no closet or bathroom connected. The room could be used as a office or library. If you continue down the hall it will lead to a flight of stairs that twist up leading to the second floor. On the second floor are three doors. The first is another bathroom located on the left of your facing the opposite of the way before you went up the stairs. This bathroom has a shower and bath and probably a more private one. The next door led to a room that was decorated to please a baby girl. It was easy to identify it as Charrs room with the cradle and baby supplies stocked up. Continue down the hall is the last room in the house a master bedroom. It had a king bed in the middle of the room (the guild thought it was about time he stops using a hammock) and a closet to the side. It also had a desk to the right of the room. Over a little bit was a window looking down into the front yard. Everything seemed to be perfect. Now everyone was waiting for the "ok".

"Ok brats," Master said, everyone waited the suspense killing them, or maybe it was all the work they did. "Looks like we're done!"

A rush of relief passed over everyone as they collapsed onto the ground. Now all they had to do was wait for a certain Flamebrain to come home. They all headed either home to wash up or to the guild. Everyone didn't want to miss the reveling. Once everyone was at the guild they took some much needed rest. Over half the guild was sleeping and the other half-asleep at best. Out of everyone there, the two who wanted Natsu back were Charr and Gajeel, yes Gajeel. Charr because she missed her adoptive father and Gajeel because he missed his sleep. Charr had been a handful and kept crying all night because Natsu was away. No matter what he tried he couldn't stop her so he just let her cry till she tired herself out and fell asleep. He could have swore he now had preeminent hearing problems. After many hours of waiting the guild doors burst open. They all looked to see the goofy smile of the one the slaved hours over the past week for.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye", Happy cheered. They stopped and looked at their tired and worn out guild mates wondering what happened.

"Did Charr really tire you guys out hat much?" Natsu asked. Gajeel was the fist to do anything. He ran up to Natsu and carfully shoved Charr into his arms.

"Take… The baby." Was all he could say before he collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Is everyone alright" Happy asked,he then looked over at the now sleeping baby in Natis arms. She was grabbing onto his vest as if he was going to leave again, "did Charr cause you guys trouble"

"As if fish face" Gray snapped, but before either could comment, Gray was out cold face first into the table he sat at. Erza was the first to collect herself.

"Ok let's get this done so we can all go to bed," she said, the two of them could see the bags under her eyes, a sign she needed sleep, "come on Natsu, everyone."

She walked out the door with everyone groggily shuffling behind her. If one didn't know better they could have mistaken this tired group of mages as the start of a zombie apocalypse. They headed up the path and straight to the house. When they got there Natsu was lost for words. He looked at the house in complete shock and wonder. Tears of joy swelled up in his eyes as he looked back at the group. Happy was in the same state.

"Wow thanks guys….It's…. Amazing" Natsu stuttered, "how can I ever repay you."

"A-Aye" Happy chimed.

"I know, a very long nap" someone random said, everyone was to tired to figure out who.

 **Wow, I wrote this in one day, believe it or not. Never doing that again. I hope you like the chapter. Made it extra long as an apology for the wait.**

 **So the next chapter will be a small time skip of 3 months and guess what, GUILDARTS IS COMING. So stay tuned and thanks for reading. Comment if have any requests or something you want to see in the story. If you do I may not chose to do that, if I don't sorry, but this is my fanfic. There is still a chance that I might take your ideas, it doesn't hurt to suggest something.**

 **See you next time and Peace ✌**


	4. Chapter 4 Gildarts

**Disclaimer: You do not own Fairy Tail, it sucks, I know, because I don't own Fairy Tail either.**

 **Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, Gildarts is back. Now I'm going to skip the stupid author notes until the end, let's get right to it.**

It had been three months since Charr became a member of Fairy Tail. She was now reaching six months old. Over the time they spent together, Natsu had developed a routine. He would wake up and make breakfast while he let Happy and Charr sleep. He would wake them up and feed Charr, burping her afterwards. They would then head to the guild where someone would take her of his hands allowing him to rest and recuperate. They would return her for noon feeding and then he would burp her again. Afterward she would take a one to two hour nap depending on the day. She would play some more I till she was hungry or sleepy again, indicating that it was time to head home. They would do so and Matsu would feed her again. With a final burping the two of them and Happy would head of to bed. Once a month him and Happy would take a week long job that had good pay while the guild watched Charr.

Charr was at the age were she she started to get curious about the world around her. She got into everything and if you didn't watch her she would disappear. For a baby who only started crawling, she could move pretty fast. Natsu had to play with her more to get the energy out of her. Her explorations also caused Natsu to have to get a better cradle so Charr wouldn't decide to scamper off during the night and get hurt on a house hold device of some nature. At the moment, Natsu sat at he bar of the guild. He had dark bags under his eyes from a not so good sleep the night before. Charr was also on the counter crawling away. Every few second or two, Natsu would pull her back to were she started only for her to continue her quest much to Natsu's displeasure.

"Ugh, I'm to young for this," Natsu sighed.

"I told you I could watch her for a day or two," Lucy on the other side of Natsu chimed in.

"Luce, face it, Charr doesn't like you," he dead panned. Lucy gasped.

"That is not true and I'll prove it!"

"Lucy it's been three months with no improvement," Gray said as he walked over to the pair. He then walked over to Charr and picked her up by her up by the back of her pink baby dress she was currently wearing, "I mean look at this thing, how could you like a runt like this."

As if to avenge being called a brat, she sent a wave of displeasure toward the unfortunate ice mage.

"OhGod, Natsu take her, she stinks, oh my god she stinks," he cried as he shoved a very smelly Charr into his rivals arms. The smell started to travel throughout the guild causing a wide spread cries of disgust.

"My nose, someone rip of my nose"

"Oh god Natsu do something"

"She stinks so bad"

"My eyes, my eyes are burning"

Soon the guild was half unconscious from the stench and the others still crying out in pain. Who knew all you needed to take down the most powerful guild in Fiore was a dirty diaper. Charr showed great promise that day as the potential most powerful member of the guild in the near future, if not now.

"Ay Happy, where's the bag of baby supplies."

"Over here Natsu, here's one," he handed Natsu a diaper and Natsu went to the back of the guild to change the smelly monster. While doing so everyone else was already out cold besides the two. They were used to Charr's "surprises" on a daily basis. Happy brought air fresheners with the baby stuff just for occasions like this. As he got busy flying around spraying the unconscious members Natsu came back out, a now happy Charr squealing in his arms as she admired her precious work. Definitely Natsu's daughter indeed. As he went to sit back down, a noticeable bell rang over the town, shouts could be heard over the ringing signaling something happening.

"DONG… DONG… DONG"

"The Gildarts shift is happening"

"Everyone get ready for the Gildarts shift,"

Back at the guild many members were up from the bell sounding across the town. Some members were running around yelling orders for someone else to follow. Some of the newer members were very confused.

"What's going on," Lucy asked, "and what's the Gildarts shift."

"Ya, I don't remember anything like this," Wendy added.

All the new members gasped as they watched all the buildings shift across the town making a straight path to the guild. It was a sight to be seen, an entire city moving, and for what? As if to answer there questions, Erza walked up to them.

"This is the Gildarts shift, it hasn't happened in less then three years," she continued when all she got were confused looks, "the Gildarts shift is what you see now, it's when we move the structure of the town to create a straight path to the guild. It was created for Gildarts, reason for its name, he is the most powerful member of the guild aside from the master."

"THE MOST POWERFUL MEMBER," Lucy yelled in fright.

"Aye, he is, he can beat Natsu in less then a second." Happy chimed munching on a fish as he and Natsu walked up to the group with Charr.

"That's not true," Matsu scoffed.

"It is very true Natsu," Erza bluntly replied.

"Natsu in a second, just how powerful is this guy," Lucy shuddered.

"Juvia thinks this is a bit overboard, even for Fairy Tail," the group hadn't noticed Juvia standing with them till now, she was so mysterious, coming and going like that.

"There's a reason for that," Erza continued, "You see, Gildarts uses a very powerful magic known as Crash. It has the ability to eradicate and destroy everything around him. It's a very dangerous magic that takes years of training to use properly. It also takes a lot of concentration. Gildarts has a wandering personality, so his thought usually wander too, making him not very observant of his surroundings. Before the shift was created he had a bad habit of accidentally walking through houses buildings and other private property. The Gildarts shift was made to help diminish the damage done."

Everyone of the new members jaws dropped at the end of Erza's explanation. The same thought running through every new members head except Gajeel, who felt the need to say everyone's thoughts for them.

"How big of an idiot is this guy." All he got was an "Aye" from Happy, if you could call it an answer or not, who knows. They looked out to he long stone street leading to the guild. The small dark silhouette of a person could be seen slowly trekking toward them. It seemed like forever till Natsu broke the silence.

"It's been forever since I last fought

Gildarts." He cheered.

"You will not be fighting Gildarts anytime soon," Erza scolded with a dark aura hovering over her, "you have bigger responsibilities anyway", she finished pointing at he child in his arms. Natsu looked down at Charr and then back at Erza while he scratched the back of his head and smiled his famous grin.

"Oops, sorry Erza."

They waited for what seemed like forever, but it was only because of the suspense. Gildarts hadn't been back in three years. Everyone was dying to see him and figure out why he was gone so long. Yes, the older members knew he was going on a very long and hard job, but only the master knew what it was exactly. There wait was finally over as the guild doors opened reveling a middle aged man with dark orange hair and a brown, old, rugged cape covering the majority of his body. He looked around for the longest time with a confused look. He then asked the person closest to him, which happened to be Mirajane, a question.

"Hey miss, I'm looking for a guild called Fairy Tail, could you point me in the right direction." Mira giggled at this and replied,

"This is Fairy Tail, welcome back Gildarts"she smiled her famous smile and added, "oh, by the way, I'm Mirajane." Silence until,

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAT," he yelled and got into a scared position were he stood on one leg and had his arms in front of his body. He then grabbed Mirajane and looked at her closely,

"Are you seriously Mira," everyone just laughed in response.

The guild had a big party to celebrate Gildarts' return. People were being loud and obnoxious while dancing on tables and drinking beer. Everyone had a big smile on there face. Well not everyone, if you looked closely you could see Cana sitting in the back of the guild. She was silently starring at Gildarts with a sad and grim expression. Gildarts sat at the bar next to Macarov drinking. They were talking about random stuff and most likely catching up on all that had transpired. After some time a troubling expression covered his face. He looked around the guild trying to find something, or someone. Master noticed this and decided to ask.

"Gildarts, is something wrong"

"No," he paused before he continued, "I just feel like something is missing."

Macarov was confused by this as well. He looked around the guild to aid in Gildarts' quest, then it dawned on him, he had been gone for three years of course he wouldn't know. Natsu was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? Macarov thought. As if fate had planned it the doors of the guild slightly opened. Due to the loud ruckus of partying mages, no one noticed but Master. He saw Charr on his hip with one arm wrapped around her. In Charrs arms was a purple dragon plushy. She was grabbing onto as if it was going to be taken from her. It wasn't the first time he saw he stuffed toy, whenever Charr had a tantrum, it was always the plushy that helped. He suspected Charr had a tantrum because of the chaos and he had to run and get it before Gildarts was back. Natsu headed over to the two and sat down by them. He put Charr in his lap and turned so he was facing Gildarts. He rested on elbow on the counter and put his head on his hand. An amused grin formed on his face as he watched a confused Gildarts scour the hall.

"Whatcha looking for Gildarts" he said after a while. Charr curious about the new man stayed quiet.

"I don't know, something seems missing," he replied," don't bother me now Natsu."

.

.

.

.

"NATSU," it hit Gildarts like a load of bricks. Natsu was what was missing. How could he forget Natsu, wow he must be really tired, "we're have you been all thi-" he stopped talking as he looked at Natsu. Charr was currently pulling on Natsus hair one hand holding the plushy in the other. Natsu was carefully trying to untangle her fingers from his "salmon" locks.

"Natsu why do you have a baby with you" Gildarts said bluntly.

"Oh, this is Charr Dragneel, my daughter," He replied forgetting to add the adopted part.

"Daughter! Aren't you a little young," he laughed getting the wrong idea, "or did you and Lisanna finally hook up."

His comment left Natsu with an unreadable expression. His hair shadowed his eyes as he looked down, his sight falling on Charr.

"Lisanna" Natsu started

"Lisanna?" Gildarts stopped laughing looking up at Natsu's serious face, "what happened to Lisanna." She was like a daughter to him, something couldn't have happened.

"Lisanna…" Natsu started again,"she… She died"

This shocked Gildarts. How? Why? When? Questions flew through his head faster then he could process any of them. The small cute innocent Lisanna, dead? Gone? Forever? He wanted to ask so many things, but he knew hey would be answered in time. Macarov was the one who broke the always silence.

"Two years ago," Master began, Gildarts knew that baby was not two years, not even a year probably. Then who's was it? His thoughts were inturupted when Macarov continued.

"Two years ago on an S-class mission. Mirajane Elfman and Lisanna went. Mira was the only S-class Mage in the guild and it was a emergency mission. The mission was to eradicate a monster known as the Beast. It seemed simple, like any other beast extermination request. But during the battle they were beaten horribly. Elfman tried to do a take-over on the monster but failed. The Beast instead took over Elfmans body. Mira was injured and Lisanna tried to reason with the Beast believing Elfman was still in there. She was killed when the beast flung her into some cliffs with his hand. Elfman later ran out of magic and returned to his normal state. But Mira blamed herself for the mishap and changed her personality completely. She only recently began to recover."

Gildarts was stunned. So much has happened when he was gone. Phantom attacking, Oracion Seis and Nirvana, Laxus going berserk, not to mention all the new faces he didn't recognize. I should come around more often, he mentally laughed at himself.

"So… Who's the kid?" He said trying to change the topic, "where's the mom."

"Dead," Natsu said, not really understanding what Gildarts was applying. Macarov just shook his head at the start of this conversation and downed another mug of alcohol.

"I didn't know, sorry for your loss."

"It's not that big of a deal, I only met her once." Gildarts jaw hit the counter, his imagination running wild,

"I didn't know you were the kind of guy who was into one-night stands."

"One-night stand? What's that?" A confused Natsu asked. Gildarts cleared his throat. This was not the kind of coming home conversation he was expecting. But he had a mission to do and that was educate Natsu into a proper male.

"Well a one-night stand usually happens at bars or stuff when people get wasted and want to have a little bedtime fun, but afterwards they never see each other again," he continued as Natsu's face got even more confused, "two people.. Together.. Drunk.. In Bed…. Oh come on Natsu do I have to spell it out for you."

"Yes please" Gildarts face palmed and sighed.

"How did such an uneducated kid like yourself ever get laid?"

"Laid?"

"Natsu Natsu Natsu," Gildarts then used his finger to motion Natsu closer. He leaned in and used his hand to cover his mouth from the rest of the guild, not that anyone was looking. By the time Gildarts leaned back indicating he was finished, Natsu face matched the color of Erza's hair.

"I-i-it's not like that," He stuttered pointing to the baby in his lap he said, "she's adopted."

Realization dawned on him. Adopted? I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. He thought.

"I know" Natsu said, his blush was almost gone but still noticeable.

"Did I say that out loud"

"No but the look on your face said it all."

Gildarts smiled. The guild continued to party late into the night. He waved to Natsu and wished him farewell. It was late and Natsu needed to get Charr to bed. She was already way past her bedtime and dosing off in his arms. He got Happy and headed toward the doors. Most of the guild was already asleep laying sprawled across the tables chairs and floor. He had to be careful not to step on any of them as he left. Before he exited the door Gildarts yelled at him.

"Natsu, I want to talk to you tomorrow, it's important."

Natsu looked back to see Gildarts staring at him with a serious expression on his face. It amazed him how he could be so serious after all the alcohol he drank that evening. Natsu returned the look with a aorta serious one of his own and said,

"Ok Gildarts, see you tomorrow, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Natsu," and with that Natsu headed to his new house to head to bed for a good night sleep. Both Happy and Charr had already hit the hay as Happy laid across Natsu's shoulder. He couldn't help but think, What would Gildarts want to talk to me about that's so important? He shrugged it off and headed home, he would find out in the morning.

 **Done with that chapter. Next chapter I introduce Lisanna. Remember this is not romance. But I have a big announcement. Ok it's not that big. But I will not be doing the Edolas Arc. Why? I greatly despise that Arc. It is my least favorite in the entire series. Sorry to those who like it but I will not be doing it. Next chapter will skip to when Lisanna is found by panther lily. I will say what happens to Charr in the beginning author notes of next chapter.**

 **See you next time, peace ✌**


End file.
